Center Stage
by DJMirnum
Summary: Adrien helps a friend get ready for a singing competition but someone else tries to take center stage
1. Chapter 1

**Been working on this one for a while and wanted to go ahead and start posting it while I'm still working on my other stories. This one is shorter and I hope you guys enjoy it! I took some inspiration from the movie Sing and I loved the songs Tori Kelly did. I recommend listening to the Hallelujah cover she did for this part.**

Adrien had just finished his fencing lesson and was ready to head home when he heard a sound. He strained his ears and realized it was singing. He followed the voice to one of the music rooms and just before he was about to open the door, Plagg groaned.  
"Can we go now?! You haven't fed me in hours!"  
"I fed you after I changed from my suit, you are fine," admonished Adrien.  
He pushed the door open to hear and see the singer more clearly. He was shocked to see a girl with short red hair, purple, blue and green sweater and turquoise shorts with her back turned. A clear and soulful sound that held power behind it yet for this song more soft and melodic. She had earbuds in and was swaying to the music only heard by her.  
"You say I took the name in vain, I don't even know the name but if I did, well really, what's it to you? There's a blaze of light in every word it doesn't matter what you've heard, the holy or the broken hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Halleloooooooooooojah."  
Adrien made the mistake of scuffing his shoe on the floor and that caused the singer to yank the earbuds out and turn to face him. Her green eyes behind large circle glasses grew wide in surprise.  
"Sabrina! Wow! That was awesome! I didn't know you could sing like that?!"  
"Yeah, I um, don't really like letting people know about it," she said nervously.  
"Why?"  
"I get terrible stage fright. Plus, I'm not that good."  
"Are you kidding me?! You sound amazing! I got chills just listening to you for a few moments, I can only imagine the impact from a full song!"  
"Thanks Adrien," she smiled while blushing.  
"Hey, why don't you audition for the talent show at Kidz+ next week? I can help you prepare."  
"Really?! You would do that?!"  
"Of course, you're my friend and I think you have a real shot at winning."  
Sabrina thought about it more and she eventually agreed to it. For the next few days, both she and Adrien worked on the song he heard her sing the first time. He was sure it would a least guarantee her acceptance into the show but her final performance would be what really showcased her talent. The two of them approached the studio and before they entered the auditorium, Sabrina got cold feet.  
"Adrien, I can't do this," she whimpered.  
"Yes you can, it's just gonna be the three judges. And I'll be in there as well. You got this, I believe in you."  
He gave her an encouraging smile and that made her relax and smile as well. But just as they were about to enter, Chloé was leaving.  
"Sabrina? Where have you been?! You were supposed to be here for my audition," she cried.  
"You auditioned," Sabrina asked.  
"Yes I did," she said with a smug grin. "Daddy got me a spot in the show. I'm going to win that trophy for sure. How come you're just now getting here?"  
"Well, I'm here to..."  
"What? Here to what?"  
Adrien could see Sabrina was struggling so he stepped in.  
"She's here to audition and we better move or she'll miss it. Talk to you later Chloé."  
Adrien and Sabrina rushed in leaving a shocked Chloé behind. Sabrina took the stage and stood before Alec, the shows host, Jagged Stone and his manager Penny. Sabrina waited for the music to start. She heard the strings and then piano and was soon lost in the music. Then, she opened her mouth.  
"Now I've heard there was a secret court that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you? It goes like this the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelooooooooojah."  
While she sang, Adrien just had a big smile on his face and felt so proud for his friend. Penny had tears in her eyes, Jagged just smiled and nodded and Alec was slack jawed. Penny gave the signal to cut the music. Both Sabrina and Adrien were worried the judges didn't like it but the smiles on their faces said otherwise.  
"Wow. Just wow. To have a voice like that come out of your body is incredible," said an ecstatic Penny. "I got chills, literal chills."  
"Look love, you got the talent there's no denying it. But I feel you've got more in you and I want to see that," said Jagged Stone.  
"You young lady are a breath of fresh air. There's a beautiful soul within you and your voice shows it. There's a power in that voice and I look forward to seeing it," smiled Alec.  
He looked to his fellow judges and they agreed to give her a spot in the show. Outside the studio, Sabrina couldn't believe it while Adrien beamed.  
"You did it! I knew you could! Now we have got to start rehearsing for the show!"  
"You sure I have a shot," she asked worriedly.  
But before Adrien could say something, a scoff was made behind him.  
"As if this four eyes has a chance. I bet the judges took pity on her and put her in for laughs."  
Adrien turned to see a young man with brown hair and grey eyes wearing a red suit. He looked like he was about to audition himself.  
"And you are," Adrien asked.  
"Michel, talent extraordinaire," he said with a smug grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an audition to nail."  
Michel walked in with an arrogant flare. Sabrina wilted a bit after hearing what Michel said.  
"Sabrina, don't you dare listen to a word he says," cried Adrien.  
"But he's right! I'm a joke!"  
"No you're not. You have an amazing voice, and the judges said so. Now, let's go work on your song for the show and maybe have Marinette make you a dress for it."

The next day at school, Marinette and Alya were at there lockers when Alya noticed Adrien headed their way. Marinette was going on about a design project.  
"So I think I'll try a cross stitch to help reinforce the seams and then..."  
"Hey Marinette," greeted Adrien.  
Said girl jumped and flailed. Alya just looked amused and Adrien just took it in stride.  
"A-A-A-Adrien! Wh-wh-what c-can I d-do for you?!"  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to design a dress for Sabrina. She's performing at the talent show on Kidz+ and I know you can come up with something that would help her look amazing," he asked with a smile.  
"Oh, I'd love to help her. I'll talk to her later today."  
Marinette found her at lunch with Chloe. Chloe was going on about her audition for the talent show.  
"I mean really, they might as well just give me the trophy. I clearly have the most talent."  
"Well, I auditioned," stated Sabrina.  
"Oh, that's right you did. Well, I'm sure you did your best but they only have so much room for talent and I have it."  
"Um, I actually got in," Sabrina said sheepishly.  
"You did?! You're actually performing?!"  
Sabrina just nodded her head and kept it down. Marinette decided to step in.  
"That's great Sabrina," she smiled. "Adrien told me about it. If you'd like, I can make a dress for you for the show."  
"Really? You would," asked a hopeful Sabrina.  
"Oh no! No! No best friend of mine will be wearing anything by you," Chloé stated. "You will wear something fabulous courtesy of yours truly."  
And then Chloe dragged Sabrina away while Sabrina mouthed sorry to the blue haired girl. Marinette just waved her hand and smiled. She didn't hear Adrien come up behind her.  
"Did you ask her?"  
Marinette jumped again while Adrien tried to apologize. After Marinette got her breathing under control, she told him what happened.  
"Well, I'm glad Chloé's doing something nice for her," he said.  
"But knowing Chloe's style, it won't look right for Sabrina."  
"You're still going to do it?"  
"Wouldn't hurt to have a back up plan. When's the show?"  
"Three weeks from now."  
"You leave it to me," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

During that three weeks, both Adrien and Sabrina practiced and rehearsed the song for the show while Marinette designed and made a dress she knew would fit Sabrina's style. Soon the day of the show arrived and Sabrina and Adrien were backstage doing a few warm ups. Sabrina was growing more and more nervous.  
"Adrien, I can't! I can't go on stage!"  
"You can do this Sabrina, I know you can."  
"You might as well give it up four eyes, cause I'm going to win this," came a snarky voice.  
Adrien cringed and turned to scowl at the source.  
"Watch it, Michel," Adrien growled.  
Michel, wearing a purple suit this time, just smirked.  
"Look Goldilocks, just because you've helped her doesn't automatically mean she's going to win. That prize is mine."  
"Just wait till you hear her sing! She'll wipe the floor with you!"  
"Um Adrien," Sabrina tried to speak.  
"That little mousy thing?! Not likely!"  
"Look here, I may not know how or why you go in the show and frankly, I don't care. But I will not have you put my friend down like that! You can take your comments and shove it!"  
"Whatever, I don't have time to waste on the likes of you."  
Michel scoffed and walked away. Adrien tried his best to build Sabrina's confidence back up. What they didn't see, was a pair of icy blue eyes narrowing at Michel. The seats were filling up rapidly. Marinette's parents found themselves next to Sabrina's mom and dad.  
"Officer Rodger, Madame Raincomprix, nice to see you," beamed Tom.  
"Evening Tom, Sabine," greeted Rodger.  
"You must be so proud of your daughter singing tonight," stated Sabine.  
"Oh yes, I was so happy when she told us," stated Madame Raincomprix. "I am grateful to Adrien for encouraging her."  
"She's always singing around the house. It's nice to have other people hear how wonderful she is," smiled Officer Rodger.  
Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to get backstage to give Sabrina her dress.  
"Please, I have my friend Sabrina's dress here! She needs it for the show," she cried.  
"Sorry, only those authorized are allowed back here," stated the security guard.  
Adrien just happened by and saw Marinette.  
"Sir, it's okay, she's with me."  
The guard looked at both of them till he waved Marinette in. She smiled and scurried over to Adrien.  
"Glad you made it," he smiled.  
"Yes, I was worried I'd miss it."  
"That the dress," Adrien asked pointing at the garment bag.  
"Yep, I hope she likes it."  
Before Marinette could open the bag, a scoff was heard.  
"I told you that Sabrina wouldn't wear anything you make. She's already fabulous!"  
Chloe stepped aside to show Sabrina in Chloé's choice. It was long sleeved and had huge shoulder accents and went down to the floor. The yellow was too bright and the make up Chloé applied was too much. Sabrina looked uncomfortable but she still smiled for Chloe.  
"Well, that's...something," said Adrien nervously.  
"It looks awful," yelled a snarky voice.  
The four of them turned to see Michel try really hard not to laugh.  
"Now I know I have a good chance at winning! Your get up looks as bad as your singing," he chuckled.  
Chloe, Adrien and Marinette were furious but before Adrien or Marinette stepped in, Chloe stomped over to him.  
"What would you know about fashion?! Seriously, what a cheap suit! And purple?! Are you kidding me?! You look like a grape, one that deserves to be squished! Now take your no talent, uncouth self and drop out of this show before I call security!"  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Try me! I'm Chloé Bougoise, daughter of the Mayor and I can get anything I want! Even getting rejects like you kicked off the show," she sneered.  
Michel stood there fuming, not knowing how to respond. He was used to being the one to dish it out, not take it. He puffed up his chest, growled at Chloé and stormed away, leaving himself to stew. The show got underway and there were many talented kids performing. From playing musical instruments, feats of magic and acrobatics to dancing and singing and acting. Chloe was getting ready to go on to do her talent while a certain angry boy not notice a butterfly land on his carnation.  
"Tired of people telling you that you have no talents," questioned a smooth voice. "The whole world is a stage and you belong at the center of it."  
"I do belong on stage," Michel sneered in agreement.  
"Good thinking Center Stage. Create a show worthy of getting Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear and bring me their Miraculous."

"The show must go on," snickered Michel as the black and purple mist changed him.  
Chloe was all over the place with her "talents" and the judges were getting bored. Suddenly, the lights went out and a dark chuckle reverberated through the room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming out tonight. Sorry you have had to suffer through these no talent hacks but fear not, for the real show." The lights slowly came back on and someone appeared on stage next to Chloé. He wore a black suit with purple sequins glittering in the spotlight. He had white gloves on and a cane in his right hand. A black top hat that glistened with purple sequins sat atop his brown hair and a black and purple sequined mask covered part of his face but his once grey eyes were now purple. A sinister smile formed on his lips as he stared back at the terrified audience. "Is about to begin," he finished eerily.  
Chloe was about to run away when the Akuma tapped his cane and a cage formed around Chloe.  
"Ugh! Get me out of here right now," she screamed.  
"What's the matter? I thought you liked the spot light? Besides, I want you to have a front row seat for this," snarled the Akuma.  
Backstage, both Marinette and Adrien had separated to transform to handle the Akuma. When Marinette became Ladybug, she climbed up into the rafters to get a birds eye view of the stage. She needed a strategy but she also needed her partner.  
"Where is that cat," she whispered to herself.  
"You called," came a sly voice.  
Ladybug turned to see her green eyed feline partner.  
"You got here fast," she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I was already here," he answered. "So what's the plan?"  
"Not sure yet. I think he might have been a contestant but was not favorably received? I need you to distract him while I get Chloe out and then I need to figure out where the Akuma is."  
"I'm on it My Lady," saluted Chat as he got into position.

The Akuma had raised the cage higher and tapped his cane again, causing a tub of electric eels to appear.  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen! For my first act, let's see if my assistant can escape the cage before being dropped into the electrified water below! And do it before I finish my song! Maestro, if you please!"  
The music kicked in; a slow melody came through and the Akuma held his cane up like a microphone.  
"And now, the end is near. And so I face, the final curtain."  
Ladybug had to admit, he had a nice voice and strangely, she felt compelled to listen to him. She seemed to have forgotten that she was supposed to be saving Chloe, too who was also listening intently. Those in the audience seemed to be enthralled as well, some even swaying to the music.  
"I've lived a life that's full. I've traveled each and every highway. And more, much more than this, I did it my way," the Akuma sang in a soothing voice.  
Ladybug felt a buzzing in her head, like someone was screaming at her to get moving but she ignored it. She wanted to hear more, had to hear the rest of the song. She didn't even notice Chat Noir come up behind her and slap headphones on her ears. When she couldn't hear the music, she was brought back to her senses. Ladybug shook her head to get the fuzziness out and saw Chat wearing headphones too and tapped a small microphone by his mouth.  
"You okay Ladybug," he asked into the mike.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry I spaced out a bit."  
"It's alright, I'm glad I managed to put one of these on before I heard the first note."  
"How did you know what would happen?"  
"Animal instinct? I don't know, I guess after being controlled too many times I got the sense he would try something like that. And I recognize him. His name is Michel, one of the contestants."  
"I see. I wonder what happened," she asked despite already having an idea.  
"Well, I heard that Chloe gave him a talking to after he insulted her friend Sabrina," Chat answered trying to sound like he wasn't there to see it even though he did.  
"Well, while he's got everyone paying attention to him and he's distracted, let's get Chloe."  
"What's the plan then?"

 **Hope you enjoyed this part! I might be able to finish this up in one more chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

While Center Stage continued to sing, Chat found an industrialized fan and got it into position. When he saw Ladybug give the signal, he turned it on. High powered winds began to blow interrupting Center Stage's performance.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. For what is a man, what has he got! If not himself, then he has naught! To say the things he truly feels!"

Ladybug climbed the cage with Chloe still inside and pulled the door off. Chloe still kept her eyes on the Akuma still singing.

"Chloe, come on," Ladybug hissed.

"No, I wanna hear more," she whined.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and just grabbed her. She set Chloe down towards backstage where the rest of the crew stood in awe of the Akuma's singing.

"Chat, Chloe is safe. Shut the Akuma up!"

"You got it!"

Chat turned the intensity of the fan up and that made it harder for the Akuma to sing.

"And not the words of one who kneels! The record shows I took the blows and did it my way!"

Somehow the Akuma managed to finish the song to thunderous applause. While Center Stage took a bow, Ladybug lassoed him.

"I'll admit, you did sound pretty good. But you can't just hold people against their will," said Ladybug.

"But I belong on stage," bellowed the Akuma. "Everyone here loves me! How about an encore?!"

The audience cheered while Chat Noir appeared next to his Lady.

"Any idea on where the Akuma is," he asked.

"Not yet, but we better get in there before he starts again."

The two heroes engaged with the Akuma, who used his cane to attack them. Chat Noir was able to get in close to Center Stage. He then noticed the purple flower in the lapel but before Chat could get it, Center Stage swung his cane at him. Chat leapt away to stand next to his Lady.

"He has a purple flower on him. I'm sure that's the Akuma," said Chat.

"Right. Lucky Charm!"

After a swirl of magic, a pair of red and black spotted scissors dropped to her hands. She used her Ladybug vision to determine their next course of action. She looked over at Chat and saw him light up and then a sandbag weight above them and finally the scissors in her hand.

"Chat, you see that sandbag weight?" Chat looked and nodded. "Get the Akuma into position," she said as she swing away.

"Hey Top Hat! What do ya say we give them a real show," bellowed Chat as he got his baton ready.

"En guarde, cat!"

The two crossed baton and cane together. Ladybug used her yo-yo to hang close the sandbag and got ready with her scissors. They only had one shot at this and they needed to make it count. She saw Center Stage slowly getting closer and with one quick look to Chat, he activated his Cataclysm. Chat grasped the cane which made it disintegrate. That caused Center Stage to jump back more right below the sandbag. Ladybug quickly cut the rope and the bag dropped onto the Akuma. Chat grabbed the flower just as Ladybug dropped down. He crumpled it up causing the black butterfly to be released. One purification and cleansing later, the stage was back to normal, everyone was freed from whatever spell Center Stage used and Center Stage turned back to Michel.

"Pound it," the two heroes cried.

Soon, their Miraculous' beeped.

"Looks like I gotta exit stage right," saluted Chat as he hopped away.

Ladybug ran the opposite direction to hide her transformation back.

"Nice work, Marinette," complimented Tikki.

"Another day saved."

Just as Marinette walked out of her hiding spot, she saw a worried Sabrina.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah, Alec said that the show will go on once they get everything set. And I'm next! I can't go on wearing this!"

Sabrina gestured to the dress Chloe made her wear.

"Don't worry, I still have the dress I designed for you. Let's get you changed."

A few minuets, Alec was back on stage to introduce the next act. Adrien looked over and saw Sabrina, now in a turquoise dress with darker turquoise mesh covering her collar bone and formed sleeves. Purple, green and blue sequins dotted the edges of the knee length skirt and the edge of the bust where the fabric and mesh met. She was huddled into a corner.

"Sabrina, are you okay," he asked with concern.

"I'm terrified," she squeaked out. "I can't do this!"

"I know, I understand. But I believe in you, your friends believe in you, your parents; I could go on but you got the idea. Look, forget the competition. Win or lose, you shouldn't let fear stop you from doing what you love. You love to sing, right?" The girl nodded.

"Please welcome to the stage, Sabrina Raincomprix," yelled Alec.

The audience applauded and waited. And waited. And waited. Adrien went out and whispered to Alec, who then smiled and nodded.

"Folks, it appears Mlle Sabrina is a bit shy right now. Let's give her some encouragement!"

Alec and the audience began to clap and chant Sabrina's name. Adrien went back over to her.

"Take my hand." She did and Adrien led her to the stage. "Don't worry about anyone else, just sing and everything will be alright."

As soon as Sabrina walked out on stage, the audience cheered louder. Alec smiled and gave her the mike and he retreated to his judges seat. When the audience quieted down, Sabrina looked out and gave a nervous smile. Then, she began to sing softly.

"Everybody's got a thing, but some don't know how to handle it." She cleared her throat and continued with soft piano music kicking in. "Always reaching out in vain. Accepting the things not worth havin' but don't you worry bout a thing. Don't you worry bout a thing Mama."

Adrien was beaming at how good she was doing. Marinette was shocked and amazed at the voice that came out of her. Chloe was just as surprised, as well as Michel and the rest of the audience. Sabrina's parents just smiled with pride at their daughter.

"Cause I'll be standing on the side when you check it out," she finished softly. But then the music picked up in tempo and Sabrina with her newfound confidence delivered an amazing performance. The audience cheered at the change in tempo and clapped and danced along. Even Michel was having a great time, cheering and dancing.

"Everybody needs a change, a chance to check out the newooooo yeah! You're the only one who sees, the chances that take ya surprise! Whoa oh!"

Sabrina then belted out a note that made everyone cheer.

"Don't you worry about a thing," she continued.

Everyone began to sing along. Sabrina never felt so happy than she did right there. She was doing what she loved and shared it with everyone else.

"Don't you worry! Don't you worry about a thing Mama! Cause I'll be standin' I'll be standin' with you oooooooooo!"

Sabrina let out a few long notes into one high note and back down again and into the finale.

"Don't you worry about a thing!"

She held the last note, raising her arm and her head up until the end of the song. The lights went out and the audience roared with applause. The lights came back up and Alec came up to the stage with a big smile on his face and trophy in hand.

"Well, how about that! What a performance! Did you all enjoy that?!" The audience cheered again. "I think I speak for all of us judges when I say that..."

"WAIT!"

Everyone got quiet when they saw Chloe storm the stage. Sabrina cowered a bit and both Adrien and Marinette got ready to run out there and defend Sabrina.

"You are not going to give her that trophy," Chloe yelled.

"But, Chloe," Sabrina squeaked out.

"Now, hold on just a minute," Alec began but was silenced when Chloe took the trophy out of his hands.

She looked at it and sighed and turned to her friend.

"I want to be the one to give it to her," she smiled.

The whole theater gasped as Chloe presented Sabrina with the first prize trophy. Sabrina began to tear up and then hugged Chloe, who hugged her back just as hard. Adrien was never more proud of either them. He nudged Marinette and she smiled back at him. Both turned back to the scene before them; Sabrina's parents now we're on stage hugging their daughter who had the biggest smile on her face.

 **Thanks everyone hope you enjoyed this little adventure. Sabrina's performance is based on their scenes near the end of the movie "Sing". Just YouTube it since FF doesn't like people giving out links. See you next time!**


End file.
